Windows 10
by ItsJustFlippy
Summary: A romance blooms between a master and his servant, as the feeling lingers, everyday life will never be the same. Will Dan ever confess his feelings for master Danz's love? Will Danz ever feel the same for someone below him? Tune in for this romantic tale of Windows 10
1. Chapter 1

Dan was sittig their lik a total gay reading his dum book leik a gay, he coun'nt fokus tho becaze he was thinking about ass and how much it wood be cool to put his boy tihngy in ther, but he wastn gay so he thot aboit his stupd book insteed. Then Daznz cam in lek a total fag becaz he is, but Dan didnt kno that he relly likde him but coulndt tell becaze he cant read minds just his stuipd book.

"hey" sade Danze with sparkls becuae he was reelly happy that he was ther and not somewher else "get out" said Dan becase hes a dik and doent want danze theyre being a furry, "Dan" sade Danze "Danze with me" it was funy because his name is Danze and you danse lik romantic.

Dan got bonner bucuz it was relly funny and maid him hard but like a dik he got up and wacked his 10 foot ass gone (he is reely tall not his ass being 10 feet tall his boddy)

Danze was hard too becuzz it was 5 it was bonner timme.

 **WOW WAT A CLIFF BANGER! TUNE IN FOUR THE ROMANTIC ADVENTURES OF TALL GAY RETARD AND KING KUNT FUR FAG**


	2. Chapter 2

"bonner time" sade Danz and maid some maccarroni bcauz he was hungry too, Dam cane in "wow wet noodle s" yelled Danm becuz hes also stopid becz e he hit his hed wehn he was 6 but dosent takl abote it becus his mom died 2.

Danz was relly purpl and look ed liek a grape "you look lieek a grpe" sade Dan too

Danz blushed becaze Dan wast beeing a dik this time, he turned his head liek th e esxorsit gurl but dindt vomit, thats rood. "thats relly nice" sade Danz and took off his crown.

Dam thoght abot the butt thig agian and was looking at the grepe fury.

"put tat shite back on ur hed" dan wailed "want maccarrroni?" asked Danz and he took of his cloze, witch was just a robe and his crown and jewerry becuz hes a rich bich, and he took off his clozth.

"the only wet noodle I want is urs" sade Dan and did a sexi har flip, Danz sade holly molly and wipped out his meter long shlong

"wow thats deffinatly not a subway sandwhich sade dan" sade dan and he left.

 **WHY DOES DAN KEEP LEAVING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME MAYBE HE WON'T FUCKING LEAVE**


	3. Chapter 3

Danz was waking around dragging his not-subway-sandwitch peter all over the floor, he knocked over books, book shelfs, vases, and the lovly housekeeper mrs. clean, she wasnt mad tho it was the most action shed get in her live since ww1.

Danze wanted secks and he woud admit it "i wnat secks" he sade and waked away criying.

mrs. clean felt bad for him but she never got a rase and that made her mad, but he did give her action so she went down stars to put out the fire from the mackarony.

Danz fond Dan in his room wiz roses everywere, it was totlly gay. Dan was wereing a seedo and had a huge parcel in his seepdo, he was wereing a fanny pack too becuz ther quiet handy.

Danz took a chare that was caut on his dik from draggin it a round all day and sat down looking at Dan

Dan unzipped his sedo and pulled up a laptop and opened it with minecraft on the screen "they have secks mod m8" dan sade seckily

Danz clapped his fury hands and all the har was falling off and onto his dik giving him a harry dik

Dan laid on the bed and the roses flew around him lik wehn you open a window durin a tornado hurricanes but in a romandik way

 **HOLY BALLS HE DIDNT LEAVE THE ROOM BUT HE PULLED UP FUCKING MINECRAFT AS A WHAY TO SEDUCE HIM WAT A FUCKING 12 YEAR OLD DICK FACE OMG LIEK RELLY? WELL MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER HE'LL STOP BEING A RETARD.**


	4. Chapter 4

shit, things got romandik, Dan laid ther as the roses created apocaclyps 2015, Danz coundnt take it! he pulled up his dik and charged at Dan like a bull going after some retard wit a red cap, Dan jumped out of the way tho and landed on the balkony with his legs crossed, he looked liek a jeanie.

Danz ended up slamming into the wall invertin g his kik "oh no!" yalled Danz as he created a vaginna on him insted of a dik. "I cant have secks!" Danz seized on the floor having his perriod.

Dan looked at him threw the wall becuz he has powers but hes not a jeanie still he just has powers. He starred at Danz feeling warm feeligns lke when you eat a tube of icey hot, he got off the balkony seckily waking over seckily.

Danz kept seizing, bleading everywere liek a fondon with red cool aids in it becux of his brocken dikc but it wasnt red cool aids it was blod, it was seriosu.

He cotched down and grabed Danz face making him stop "I love your vagina" dan wispers in his eer.

 **WELL... SHIT...SORRY DANZ...NOW YOU HAVE TO LIVE A LIFE AS A HATED MINORITY, BUT YOU'RE RICH AND A QUEEN SO WHO GIVES A FUCK I BET YOU WEAR PANTIES ANYWAYS YOU FUCKING FAG.**


End file.
